Episode 9980 (15th January 2020)
Plot Yasmeen proudly shows off the cleaning rota with her jobs ticked off to Geoff. Nina complains to Roy that her sewing machine has conked out the day before she has coursework due in. David thinks the recordings are having an effect on Shona and gets Max and Lily to record messages for her. Gail struggles to make him face up to the fact that Shona may have brain damage. Cathy checks that Yasmeen is okay after yesterday's row. Yasmeen won't hear a word against Geoff. Geoff interrupts them before Cathy can probe deeper. Tyrone investigates Jade's background, hoping it'll throw up something they can use against her. Geoff doesn't like Cathy visiting so much and warns Yasmeen about telling other people his business. Roy returns to Nina's with Hayley's old sewing machine. Shona opens her eyes when David plays a message from Lily. Brian approaches Geoff in the Rovers and asks why he's timing Yasmeen when she leaves the house. Thinking on his feet, Geoff explains that Yasmeen is an alcoholic - turning to drink after the mugging and the break-in - and he was making sure that she didn't stop off in a pub. Brian is taken in, clocking the scratch on Geoff's face which Geoff doesn't deny Yasmeen gave him. Geoff asks Brian not to tell anyone. Roy models in a corset for Nina. As she makes adjustments to the garment, Roy tells her about the challenges Hayley faced as a trans woman, which gets Nina talking about her own mother. Kel messages Bernie agreeing to a one-on-one DJ lesson, believing that he's speaking to a 14-year-old boy. News that Fiz brought the gun that killed Robert onto the street spreads. The neurosurgeon confirms that Shona is emerging from her coma. Shona awakens again and doesn't seem to recognise David. Imran helps Fiz prepare for court. He warns her that a custodial sentence is likely. Covering his tracks, Geoff tells Yasmeen he's worried about her drinking and other people have noticed too. Before Yasmeen can defend herself, there's a knock at the door from Peter, who's heard it all from Brian. Cast Regular cast *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Metcalfe - Shelley King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Platt - Julia Goulding *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie (Voice only) *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine Guest cast *Nina Lucas - Mollie Gallagher *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Neurosurgeon - Kaye Brown Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Room 6 and corridor *Nina Lucas's flat - Living room/kitchen and exterior hallway *Weatherfield Magistrates Court - Waiting area Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Geoff tells Brian that Yasmeen is an alcoholic; David is relieved when the consultant confirms that Shona is slowly emerging from her coma; and Nina warms to Roy when he chats about Hayley. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,341,737 viewers (7th place). Notable dialogue David Platt: "She's regaining consciousness." Neurosurgeon: "Please, don't get ahead of yourself." David Platt: "Blimey, when they turned water into wine, were you like 'I wanted vodka'?" Category:2020 episodes